Por Acaso
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: [Hentai cômico] Pandora não aguenta o tédio no inferno e procura alguma coisa pra passar o tempo. Surge um mal entendido e a vida da garota começa a ficar bem mais interessante...
1. Capítulo 1 - Prólogo

Esta é uma fanfic com personagens de Saint Seiya, série criada por Masami Kurumada.

Nota: Quando a fala estiver entre # #, quer dizer que o personagem está pensando.

 **Capítulo 1 – Prólogo**

 **Introdução**

Depois da batalha de Hades, todos os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados. Tanto no inferno quanto na Terra, tudo estava em paz. Mas para alguns isso é realmente irritante.

 **Castelo de Hades**

 **\- Quarto da Pandora -**

Pandora - Ô merda de morte! Eu morro e continuo aqui no buraco do satanás. E agora que aquela maldita Atena ressuscitou todos os cavaleiros, esse lugar ficou vazio. Só tem almas de humanos comuns. Além de morrer, eu ainda fico sozinha. Mas pior foi morrer depois de levar um fora do Ikki...

Frog Zeros – Er... Senhorita Pandora...

Pandora – Oh! Você, Zeros! Eu pensei que estava sozinha no castelo. Se você está aqui, quer dizer que os juízes também estão?

Zeros – Bem... Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, senhorita. Faz só algumas horas que acordei, e vim direto pra cá.

Pandora – Eu acordei faz mais ou menos 30 horas. Dei uma volta no inferno, mas está tudo vazio. Tem algumas almas na 1ª prisão, mas nem o barqueiro eu vi...

Zeros – Eu sei que os cavaleiros de Atena foram ressuscitados.

Pandora – Ah, sim. Eu também sei. A vaca fez questão de me dizer isso diretamente na minha mente. Ta rindo de mim, a desgraçada. Quero ver ela falar na cara, no um contra um, só nós duas, ela ia levar muita porrada na cara! – disse fazendo gestos de luta.

Zeros – Senhorita, se me permite vou dar uma volta no castelo pra ver se encontro mais alguém, ou o imperador Hades.

Pandora – É. Vai mesmo, senão eu vou imaginar a cara dela no seu corpo e vai sobrar pra você! – Zeros ficou horrorizado - #Estou com raiva dela, mas não é tanto a ponto de imaginar o rosto dela no Zeros, ninguém merece tal comparação. Coitadinha! – parou e refletiu – Coitadinha?! Coitadinha é o cacete, tô nesse tédio por causa dela.#

Radamanthys – Senhorita Pandora! Que bom vê-la.

Zeros e Pandora – Radamanthys!

Radamanthys – Onde está todo mundo?

Pandora – Também não sei. Zeros, o que ainda está fazendo aqui?

Zeros – Ah... certo. Eu já vou.

Zeros sai do quarto de Pandora.

Radamanthys – Atena me disse por telepatia que...

Pandora – Ta, ta bem. Eu já sei que os cavaleiros foram ressuscitados. Ela ta rindo de nós até agora, aquela criatura demoníaca de pelos roxos na cabeça.

Radamanthys – Sim, é verdade. Quando recebi a mensagem na minha mente, consegui ouvir as gargalhadas no fundo.

Pandora – Bem... Esquece ela. Mas não tenho nada pra fazer. Eu gostaria de poder atazanar algum cavaleiro, mas... - Pandora para de falar de repente e olha para o nada com cara de espanto.

Radamanthys – Senhorita Pandora... Está tudo bem?

Pandora – AIOROS!

Radamanthys – O que é que tem?

Pandora – Lembra-se de Aioros, Radamanthys?

Radamanthys – Sim, claro. O infeliz mofa no inferno ha séculos...

Pandora – Exatamente. Atena ressuscita todo mundo, menos ele. Vou lá atormentá-lo.

Pandora e Radamanthys vão até o local onde Aioros costumava ficar, mas não o encontram.

Pandora – Não é possível...

Radamanthys – O fato dele ter sido ressuscitado, só prova que... Não foi Atena que ressuscitou todo mundo.

Uma voz divina ecoa pelo inferno.

Zeus – Isso mesmo. Quem ressuscitou todo mundo fui eu.

Radamanthys – Ta explicado...

Zeus – Ressuscitei tanto os cavaleiros, como os espectros, porque não sou injusto.

Pandora – E eu estou viva?

Zeus – Sim.

Pandora – E Hades?

Zeus – Ele não. Hades está dormindo em sono eterno e não sei quando despertará.

Pandora – Isso é injustiça. Atena está viva.

Zeus – Mas Atena sobreviveu à guerra e é uma mulher. Hades morreu. Agora tchau, porque tenho mais o que fazer.

Pandora – O que tem Atena ser mulher?

Zeus – O que tem? Mulher é mulher, a melhor dádiva dos deuses, eu estou sempre procurando uma nova, não importa se é irmã, filha, sobrinha ou alguma mortal qualquer. Atena ta lá na reserva, esperando sua vez. – risadas malignas – Agora vou tentar um filho-neto, já tenho minha filha-sobrinha e outros que eu nem lembro. Pode perguntar pra mulherada do Olimpo, nem as irmãs eu deixei passar! – mais risadas - Respondi sua pergunta?

Pandora – Ah é mesmo! Agora eu me lembrei dessa sua mania feia de traçar a primeira que aparece, e o pior é que só sai filho problemático. Não sei quem causou mais confusão: Helena, o motivo da guerra de Tróia ou o novo corpinho de Atena que já encheu o saco do Olimpo inteiro.

Zeus – Coitada das minhas filhas. – ele fica quieto por alguns instantes e depois diz – Até que você é bem bonitinha. Está livre hoje à noite?

Pandora – Vai procurar outra irmã! Depois dizem que Hades que é o capeta!

Zeus – Desculpe-me. Tenho que ir, mas quem sabe qualquer dia desses...

Pandora – Tchau!

Zeus – Está me expulsando?

Pandora – Tô!

Zeus – Não faça isso comigo! Você é o ovo que faltava na minha marmita!

Pandora – QUE HORROR! QUE CANTADA HORROROSA! VÁ EMBORA!

Assim, a vida no inferno voltou à rotina. Os espectros despertaram e as coisas se normalizaram. Mas para os habitantes do castelo (Pandora e os juízes) a vida estava um tédio.

 _C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A..._

Obs.: Esta introdução e os dois capítulos seguintes foram escritos por Talita Sagittarius e Rafael Mu.


	2. Capítulo 2 - O Trote

Nota: Quando a fala estiver entre # #, quer dizer que o personagem está pensando.

 **Capítulo 2 - O Trote**

Pandora estava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama e olhando para o teto.

Pandora – Antes da batalha de Hades com Atena eu ficava aqui sozinha, mas ao menos tinha algo para fazer... Eu passava horas chateando Aioros... Ou ia criticar a música de Orfeu... Se bem que eu gostava da lira dele. Mas agora não tenho nada mesmo para fazer.

Pandora pega um telefone.

Pandora - Ah, eu me lembro de quando Hades colocou um desses no quarto de todos aqui do inferno. Ele disse que era um aparelho ridículo e banal dos humanos, mas que poderíamos nos comunicar sem usar o cosmo... Na verdade eu não sei direito como funciona.

A garota se levanta e pega um manual em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha.

Pandora - Hum... Ah é... Só preciso digitar o código da pessoa que quero chamar e ela atende. Pena que não sei o código de ninguém. - Começa a digitar alguns números, os primeiros que lhe vem na cabeça.

Telefone (Voz gravada) – Não foi possível completar sua ligação. Tente novamente ou consulte a lista telefônica.

Pandora – Lista telefônica? Ah! - Pega um livro enorme e bem grosso e começa a folhear.

Pandora – Lembro que Hades disse que tem o número de telefone de todo mundo, nesse livro. Ah! Vou ligar para Atena e vou xingá-la.

Pandora fica um tempão procurando "Atena" na lista, e encontra. Feliz da vida ela começa a digitar os números.

Telefone (Voz gravada) – Para chamadas à distância, digite o número do seu país, depois o código da operadora e o número desejado.

Pandora (falando no telefone) – Mas como eu vou saber qual o número do infer... Mas que ódio! A miserável desligou na minha cara.

"P" da vida, a garota procura na lista telefônica o código do inferno, e encontra.

Pandora - Certo. Digito 666, depois o código da operadora... O que é operadora? Ah, vou ignorar e tentar de novo. - Digita o código do inferno e o número de Saori.

Telefone (voz gravada da Ana Paula Arósio) – Faz um 21!

Pandora - Que 21? Fazer o que?... Ai, que vaca! Desligou na minha cara de novo!

Mais irritada ainda, Pandora recomeça a digitar os números. Dessa vez ela digita 666, 21 e o número da Saori. O telefone começa a chamar.

Pandora – Agora acho que vai dar certo.

Saori - Alô!

Pandora - Se desligar na minha cara, eu te carrego para o inferno.

Saori – Quem está falando?

Pandora - Eu. E liguei para te dizer que é melhor você tirar esse sorrisinho da cara, porque você vai se dar mal.

Saori - Ah, vou me dar mal, é? Pois eu sou uma deusa e você é só uma empregadinha. E se está achando que o Seiya vai ficar com você, ta muito enganada, porque ele gosta de mim.

Pandora - Seiya? Que Seiya? E empregadinha? Pois lembre-se de que a empregadinha aqui quase te matou.

Saori - Sim, o Seiya. Não se faça de desentendida. E se está falando do dia que colocou laxante na minha sopa, fique sabendo que eu nem passei mal. E sua comida é horrível. Nem sei como o Seiya aguenta.

Pandora – Ora sua... Você não pode falar da minha comida, porque nunca comeu. Você é louca, é? Pare de inventar essas coisas absurdas...

Saori - Pois na hora de ficar se esfregando no Seiya para me fazer ficar com ciúmes, você não acha absurdo não. E quer saber, Minu? Eu só não fecho o orfanato e te coloco na rua, porque esse é o lugar que o MEU Seiya cresceu e ele gosta daí. Não de você. Ele vai aí só porque tem saudades do orfanato, não vai para te ver. E eu não quero mais falar com você.

Saori desliga o telefone.

Pandora – Que desgraçada! Além de desligar o telefone na minha cara, ela me confunde com outra...

Pandora guarda a lista telefônica e fica ligando para qualquer número só para passar trote.

Pandora – Aí é do açougue? Não? Ah, é porque eu passei aí em frente e vi uma muxiba na janela. Huahuahuahuahua...

Horas depois...

Pandora - Aí é do sacolão? Não? Então porque tem um banana na linha? Huahuahuahuahua...

Adorando a brincadeira, Pandora não para, mas cansada das velhas piadinhas, decide tentar algo novo. Ela liga para um número qualquer, como estava fazendo antes.

Voz - Oi!

Pandora - Nossa, que voz bonita! Tem voz de macho.

Voz – É que eu sou homem.

Pandora - Ah, eu percebi. Você é bem gostoso, ein?

Voz - Ah... Eu... Quem está falando?

Pandora - Eu! Não me reconhece? Eu sou a... Hum... A Deusa da morte.

Voz – E quer me matar?

Pandora – Claro que não, relaxa... Mas você não me respondeu, você é gostoso mesmo?

Voz - Er... Bem... Sim, eu sou.

Pandora aperta a tecla "mudo" no telefone e começa a rir.

Pandora - Deve ser mais feio que um filhote do Frog Zeros com o Caronte.

Voz – Para quê ligou?

Pandora – Por quê? Você está ocupado? Estou te atrapalhando?

Voz - Não. Estou com o tempo livre. Eu só queria saber.

Pandora - Ah, pois eu liguei porque gosto de você, gostosão.

Voz – Mas me diz... Você me conhece de verdade ou só está brincando?

Pandora - Nossa... Fiquei magoada. Acha que meu sentimento por você é brincadeira? #Hahahahahahaha#

Voz – Não sei. É que não conheço nenhuma deusa da morte.

Pandora Hum... Tudo bem, já entendi. Está me dando o fora, né?

Voz - Não. Seria melhor se nos encontrássemos pessoalmente então.

Pandora - Ah, claro! Concordo. E onde vamos nos encontrar?

Voz - ...

Pandora – Você me ouviu?

Voz - Sim... Mas... Onde é melhor para você? Pode escolher.

Pandora - Er... Bem... #Claro que não vou no encontro, mas não posso dizer no inferno.#

Voz - Decidiu?

Pandora - Hum... Perto da sorveteria.

Voz – Que sorveteria? Onde você mora?

Pandora - Ah... Moro... #Droga, que lugar eu invento? Se eu disser que moro no buraco do satanás a brincadeira acaba.# Ah, eu moro no Olimpo. Sou uma deusa, certo?

Voz - Sim, tudo bem. Mas me da o endereço do Olimpo, que eu vou te buscar e aí iremos na sorveteria que você quiser.

Pandora - Ah... Sabe... Acabei de me mudar e não sei o endereço. Então... Depois eu te ligo e te falo, está bem?

Voz - Hahaha... Mas liga mesmo? Faz o seguinte... Parece um lugar estranho para um encontro, mas você conhece o cemitério da Colina?

Pandora - Claro! #Esse cemitério nem é tão longe daqui...#

Voz – Então vamos nos encontrar lá, amanhã ás... Dezessete horas, está bem?

Pandora – Seria melhor para mim se fosse hoje. Que tal daqui a uma hora?

Voz - Hum... Você é direta... Tudo bem. Estarei lá daqui a uma hora.

Pandora - Certo. Beijos. Tchauzinho, gostosão.

Voz - Tchau.

Pandora desliga o telefone.

Pandora - Hahahahahahaha... O trouxa caiu! Vai ficar me esperando o tempo que quiser, pois eu não vou. Haahahahaa... Mas... E se ele for... Gostosão mesmo? Haahaahahaa... E daí? Deve ser um humano. Esse telefone também faz ligações para o mundo dos humanos, hehehe...

Em outro quarto, no mesmo castelo, um dos três juízes do inferno estava um tanto mal humorado.

Radamanthys – É cada babaca que liga para me encher o saco... Vou ver se consigo cortar a linha que liga o telefone com o mundo dos humanos. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Mas ao menos agora eu arranjei esse identificador de chamadas. A infeliz não vai ter tanta sorte desta vez. Vou dar um susto na garota, que ela nunca mais vai querer passar trote. Mas depois eu penso nisso.

 _Tempo depois..._

 **–** **Quarto da Pandora –**

Pandora acaba de acordar e olha para o relógio.

Pandora - Nossa... Já se passaram quatro horas desde que falei com o homem por telefone... Ah... Coitado. Bem, deixa pra lá. Vou tomar banho e depois ir jantar.

 **–** **Quarto do Radamanthys –**

Radamanthys – Não pode ser. Não pode ser! - O juiz parecia horrorizado. – Eu sou um idiota. Não acredito que fiz uma coisa dessas... Não... Esse número está errado. Esse identificador de chamadas só pode estar com defeito.

O espectro de Wyvern estava sentado no chão, no meio de seu quarto e sacudia o identificador de chamadas na esperança de que o número mudasse.

Radamanthys - Mas... É esse mesmo o número da senhorita Pandora... Só que... A voz... Eu não tinha reconhecido a voz dela. Não pode ser. Vou fazer um teste. Ela não tem identificador de chamadas. Acho que nem sabe que isso existe.

Radamanthys liga para Pandora. A garota sai correndo do banheiro para atender o telefone.

Pandora – Ainda bem que terminei de tomar banho. É a primeira vez que alguém liga para mim.

Pandora atende o telefone, mas Radamanthys não fala nada. O juiz parecia petrificado.

Pandora - Ei! Não vai falar nada não? Então vou desligar. Eu vou desligar, escutou? Tchau. TCHAU! #Que pena, a ligação deve estar ruim.#

Radamanthys – Pelo amor de Hades... É a mesma voz! Então... Pandora estava falando sério... Sim! Tudo se encaixa. Deusa da morte... Sim... Fui burro demais para não ter entendido. E eu não fui ao encontro... Ai... Ela deve ter ficado me esperando. E deve achar que dei um fora nela... Preciso pensar em um jeito de me desculpar. Mas não posso ser direto... Só sei de uma coisa... Pandora... Ela me ama!

Atordoado com seus pensamentos, Radamanthys vai até o salão do castelo para jantar. No caminho encontra Pandora e o juiz vê aí sua oportunidade de demonstrar que gosta dela.

Pandora - Oi, Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – Como vai, meu amor?

Radamanthys para na frente dela, sorri um pouco e faz pose de garoto propaganda da Zorba.

Pandora olha para trás pra ver se tinha alguém atrás dela.

Pandora - Está falando comigo?

Radamanthys - Claro, meu bem. Sabe que você é muito linda?

Pandora - Radamanthys... Você cheirou, não cheirou?

Radamanthys - Quê?

Pandora - Olha... Eu sei muito bem que você tem a sua vidinha e eu não devo me meter nessas coisas, mas se continuar se drogando, você pode parar de cumprir suas funções como juiz, e aí sim eu vou ter que interferir.

Radamanthys - Mas... Eu não...

Pandora – Isso não me interessa. Agora saia do caminho que quero ir jantar.

Confuso com Pandora, Radamanthys abre caminho e Pandora passa.

Radamanthys - #Ou ela está muito brava por eu não ter ido ao encontro, ou então ela está se fazendo de difícil e fingindo que não me quer só para eu ficar doido.#

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


	3. Capítulo 3 - O Conselheiro de Pandora

Nota: Quando a fala estiver entre # #, quer dizer que o personagem está pensando.

 **Capítulo 3 - O Conselheiro de Pandora**

Era uma bela manhã. Morcegos voavam, pessoas morriam e pouco a pouco o inferno se enchia novamente.

Pandora acorda com alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto.

Pandora - Ô desgraça! Ainda são 11h55 e já me acordam!

Pandora abre a porta.

Pandora - O que quer?

Radamanthys - Bom dia, senhorita! Está um dia muito bonito e pensei em trazer seu café da manhã. Mas se preferir, o almoço já está pronto.

Pandora - Eu quero os dois.

Pandora toma a bandeja de café da manhã das mãos de Radamanthys.

Radamanthys - Eu vou buscar o almoço.

Pandora - Estão desinfetando a cozinha?

Radamanthys - An?

Pandora - A primeira e última vez que você trouxe comida para mim foi quando as almas da oitava prisão se revoltaram e invadiram o castelo, sujando toda a cozinha.

Radamanthys - Ah... É verdade, mas não se preocupe, pois está tudo em ordem. Só vim te trazer o café da manhã porque... Ahh... Eu queria ver você.

Pandora - Queria me ver para quê? Ah, já sei! Veio pedir dinheiro! Eu não vou te emprestar! Da o fora daqui!

Radamanthys - Não, senhorita! Não é isso.

Pandora - Se manda! Cai fora!

Radamanthys - Eu vou trazer o seu almoço.

Pandora - O quê que foi? Acha que não tenho pernas para ir até a cozinha? Só porque Zeus se esqueceu de ressuscitar metade dos escravos do castelo, não quer dizer que eu vá passar fome porque ninguém trouxe comida para mim.

Radamanthys - Não é isso. Eu só...

Pandora ameaça jogar a bandeja de café da manhã na cabeça de Radamanthys e ele vai embora depressa. A irmã de Hades fecha a porta, vai até a janela e abre a cortina.

Pandora - Nem sinal do sol, urubus por toda a parte e o lago de sangue está ainda mais cheio... Ele tem razão. Está um belo dia.

Alguém bate na porta e Pandora abre.

Pandora - Putz!

Radamanthys - Desculpe voltar aqui, mas vim lhe informar que chegou uma alma nova e não sei em qual dos infernos ele deve ficar.

Pandora - Isso é trabalho do Lune.

Radamanthys - É, mas ele decidiu tirar férias e foi visitar os parentes em Marte.

Pandora - Lune é marciano?

Radamanthys - Sim.

Pandora - Mas eu acho ele tão parecido com o Mu, um dos cavaleiros daquela inútil.

Radamanthys - Lune é primo de 6º grau do Mu.

Pandora - Ah ta...

Radamanthys - Que coisa, não?!

Pandora - Deixa de conversa fiada! Quem ele pensa que é para tirar férias sem me dizer nada?

Radamanthys - É que ele sabia que se dissesse, você não iria deixar.

Pandora - É óbvio! E você? Porque me olha com essa cara de trouxa? Está pensando em tirar férias também?

Radamanthys - Não, senhorita. Eu não tenho família.

Radamanthys faz cara de coitadinho.

Pandora - É filho de chocadeira?

Radamanthys - Não. Eu quis dizer que minha família morreu.

Pandora - Ah ta. Mas de todo jeito, eu me acerto com o Lune quando ele voltar.

Radamanthys - Se ele voltar...

Pandora - Como é?

Radamanthys - Ah... Eu... Disse que sim, faça como quiser.

Pandora - E o que você ainda faz aqui?

Radamanthys - Ora, eu vim perguntar para onde mando o sujeito.

Pandora - Vir me pedir opiniões e me dar recados é trabalho do Minos. Ele também tirou férias?

Radamanthys - Não. Er... Ele não estava se sentindo bem e pediu para eu vir no lugar dele.

Pandora - Ta... Então leia o relatório da vida do infeliz pra eu ver para onde mando ele.

Radamanthys - Ah, senhorita... A vida desse sujeito eu já decorei.

Pandora - É conhecido seu?

Radamanthys - Na verdade é seu também. É o Aioros que voltou.

Pandora - O Aioros? Mas tem dois dias que ele ressuscitou!

Radamanthys - Bem, você sabe que Atena não gosta dele. Nem imagino o porquê, mas ela gosta que ele fique no inferno.

Pandora - Traga -o até o castelo. Não pretendo mandá -lo para alguma prisão, o infeliz já pagou os pecados dele e de todos os cavaleiros juntos.

Radamanthys Ele vai... Morar aqui?

Pandora - Não sei. Quero conversar com ele. Ele deve servir para alguma coisa.

Radamanthys saiu do quarto e foi buscar Aioros. Cinco minutos depois ele retorna com o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Aioros - OLHA EU AQUI DE NOVO!

Pandora - Por Hades! É você mesmo.

Aioros - Claro que sou eu! Que outro cavaleiro de Atena vive no inferno?

Pandora - Todos eles, afinal de contas o Santuário é o lar deles.

Aioros - Ah, como você é engraçada! Eu senti falta do seu bom humor!

Pandora - Ei! Você está diferente! Você nunca gostou de mim e agora fica cheio de alegria só em me ver, fala que sentiu saudades e tudo mais. O que houve?

Aioros - Quê isso, querida Pandora! Eu sempre fui assim.

Pandora - "Querida Pandora?!" Fala logo o que você quer.

Aioros - Querida Pandora, eu não sou interesseiro.

Pandora - E pare de me chamar de querida Pandora.

Aioros - Tudo bem, eu paro.

Pandora - Esses homens estão ficando loucos. Mas conte logo, por que você voltou pra cá?

Aioros - O Santuário é muito chato, eu tenho que aguentar a Saori me oferecendo comida envenenada e dizendo que eu deveria me aposentar, meu irmão fica na minha casa me enchendo o saco o dia inteiro dizendo que quer recuperar o tempo perdido jogando futebol de botão, o Seiya fica querendo brigar pela armadura de Sagitário, o Shura fica se desculpando por ter me matado, o Shiryu tenta juntar dinheiro para casar e fica querendo me vender pastel de vento, Hyoga e Camus me ligam toda hora perguntando se eu não quero comprar alguma escultura de gelo, Saga e Miro ficam passando trote pelo telefone, o que eu acho uma idiotice...

Pandora - Também acho.

Aioros - E tem outros fatores também. Agora entende porque eu voltei?

Pandora - Perfeitamente, você é mais feliz aqui mesmo. E quem te matou?

Aioros - Saori, claro. Na última vez que ela colocou veneno no meu café e me ofereceu gentilmente enquanto dizia, pela milésima vez que só iria abençoar a armadura de sagitário quando fosse o Seiya quem vestisse, eu fingi que não percebi e bebi o café. Mas cá entre nós, eu amaldiçoei a armadura e pretendo assombrar com afinco qualquer um que se aproxime dela. Sorri orgulhoso. – E o Seiya achando que será o próximo cavaleiro de Sagitário... – Ri maquiavelicamente.

Pandora - Entendo. Diz com cara de tédio. Então seja bem vindo novamente.

Aioros - Obrigado. E onde vou ficar dessa vez?

Pandora - Aqui mesmo.

Aioros - No seu quarto! Que ótimo!

Pandora dá um soco na cabeça de Aioros.

Pandora - Não no meu quarto, seu tarado. Aqui no castelo. Provavelmente numa masmorra.

Aioros - Tudo bem. Vou ficar o dia todo descansando lá.

Pandora - Quem disse? Você vai ser meu escravo, digo, mordomo.

Aioros - É MESMO?! QUE HONRA!

Pandora - Você começa a trabalhar amanhã mesmo. Esteja na porta do meu quarto na hora em que eu acordar.

Aioros - E como vou saber a hora que você vai acordar?

Pandora - Se vira. Se for preciso fique a noite toda acordado.

Aioros - Não se preocupe, não vou me atrasar nunca.

Pandora - Acho bom mesmo. E você? Olhando para Radamanthys Está fazendo o quê aí parado?

Radamanthys - Nada.

Pandora - Eu sei que não está fazendo nada. Então procure algo para fazer.

Radamanthys - Sim, senhora.

Pandora - Senhora é a *&%$# ! Me chame de senhorita Pandora.

Radamanthys - Tudo bem, senhorita Pandora. #Ela ainda está brava comigo. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso hoje.#

Aioros e Radamanthys saem do quarto. Poucos minutos depois, Pandora aparece na sala para almoçar e se senta ao redor da mesa, começando a se servir.

Radamanthys chega na sala.

Radamanthys – Que alegria em vê-la!

Pandora olha fixamente para o juiz.

Pandora – É comigo?

Radamanthys – Claro! Eu não ficaria feliz em ver mais ninguém.

Pandora – Que seja, agora cale a boca e venha comer.

Radamanthys – Que honra! Está me convidando pra comer na mesma mesa que você!

Pandora – Radamanthys... Você come na mesma mesa que eu desde que eu virei irmã de Hades e vim morar no inferno.

Radamanthys – Ah, é mesmo. Mas sempre foi uma honra para mim.

Radamanthys se senta ao lado de Pandora.

Pandora – Cadê Minos e Aiacos?

Radamanthys – Ah... Eles já comeram.

Pandora – Como é? Eles se atreveram a comer antes de mim?

Radamanthys – Não exatamente... É que na verdade eles não comeram direito. Estão passando mal.

Pandora – Os dois?

Radamanthys – Sim.

Pandora – O que eles tem?

Radamanthys – Ah... Não sei, mas não é nada grave. Só algumas dores no corpo.

Pandora – Que estranho... Depois vou vê-los.

Radamanthys – Não se incomode com eles. Logo estarão bem de novo. Ops!

Radamanthys esbarra no copo de vinho de Pandora, que cai sujando a toalha. Pandora olha feio para ele.

Radamanthys – Perdão, eu sou um inútil, vou limpar isso aqui e trazer mais vinho para você, mas por favor me perdoe, não era minha intenção, eu...

Pandora – Está bem, fique calado. Você tem sorte que hoje estou de bom humor. Mas você sabe porque derrubou meu copo, certo?

Radamanthys – É porque eu sou um inútil e...

Pandora – Também, mas o principal motivo é o lugar em que você está sentado. Não sei se reparou, mas essa mesa tem 24 lugares. Quando você chegou, você tinha 23 lugares para escolher onde sentar, mas resolveu se sentar bem ao meu lado.

Radamanthys – Desculpe, eu não sabia que te incomodaria, eu...

Pandora – Não tem problema se sentar ao meu lado. O caso é que você arredou a cadeira para tão perto de mim, que não posso nem cortar a carne sem esbarrar em você.

Radamanthys – Eu corto a sua carne se quiser...

Pandora – Apenas quero que se sente no devido lugar. Está quase na mesma cadeira que eu.

Triste da vida, Radamanthys arreda sua cadeira de volta para o lugar.

Aioros – Oh! Cheguei tarde para o almoço!

Radamanthys – Você não vai comer aqui. Sua comida já foi servida lá na masmorra.

Aioros – Não foi não!

Radamanthys – Claro que foi! Eu mesmo te entreguei.

Aioros – Era pra eu comer? Pensei que fosse a comida daquela criação de ratos que tem lá.

Pandora – Tem uma criação de ratos lá?

Radamanthys – Ah... Bem... Eles se mudaram para lá antes de Aioros...

Pandora – Radamanthys, você cria ratos na masmorra do meu castelo?

Aioros – Ele cria sim!

Pandora – Radamanthys!

Radamanthys – Não. Eles moram lá ha muito tempo, mas vou expulsá-los.

Pandora – Faça isso.

Aioros – Quando vou comer?

Radamanthys – Não tenho culpa se deu sua comida para os ratos.

Aioros – Mas como eu ia adivinhar que aquela coisa não identificável era comida para mim?

Radamanthys – Agora já sabe. Volte para a masmorra.

Aioros – Mas eu preciso comer.

Radamanthys – Já está morto. Mortos não comem.

Aioros – Eu como!

Radamanthys – Não vai poder morrer de fome. Daqui a pouco acostuma a ficar sem comer.

Aioros – Pelo menos a Saori me dava comida... Envenenada, mas era gostosa.

Pandora – Não mencione o nome da piranha.

Radamanthys – É, não mencione. Agora dê o fora daqui.

Aioros – Mas estou com fome!

Pandora – Sente-se e coma.

Aioros se senta diante da mesa todo animado e começa a se servir.

Radamanthys – Esse infeliz vai comer na mesma mesa que a senhorita?

Pandora – Deixe. Assim ele não enche mais o saco.

Radamanthys – Isso é uma honra para você. Está escutando, inútil?

Aioros – Chu Franchu tcha bom.

Radamanthys – Estúpido! Não fale com a boca cheia.

Aioros – Eu disse que o frango está bom.

Pandora – Calem a boca. Quero comer em paz.

Radamanthys – Quer comer em paz na companhia desse defunto ex escravo de Atena? Ele nem tem educação!

Aioros Ninguém tem educação no santuário de Atena. Não faz diferença na hora de proteger a deusa Atena.

Radamanthys Você está me zoando, seu zé ninguém?

Aioros – Você só fica me insultando porque está com raiva de eu estar aqui segurando vela.

Pandora – O que quer dizer com isso?

Radamanthys – Cale-se Aioros. Deixe a senhorita comer em paz.

Pandora – Antes, me diga o que quis dizer.

Aioros – Eu vi a intimidade com que Radamanthys e você estavam comendo... Da até para imaginar que a sua sobremesa vai ser o Radamanthys. Huhuhu...

Pandora fica vermelha. Radamanthys fica roxo.

Pandora – Eu não permito piadinhas insolentes! Volte agora mesmo para a masmorra.

Aioros – Mas eu não acabei de comer.

Radamanthys se levanta.

Radamanthys – Obedeça a senhorita ou vou afrouxar o que sobrou de seus dentes.

Aioros – Como assim o que sobrou? Eu tenho todos. Ou você pensa que no santuário não existe dentista? Aqui não deve ter, então não me surpreende se você disser que usa dentadura, ou só tem os quatro dentes da frente...

Radamanthys segura Aioros pela camisa

Aioros – Já estou indo embora. Pode me soltar.

Radamanthys solta Aioros, que se levanta e se prepara para ir embora.

Pandora – E solte esse frango.

Aioros – Deixe eu levar para comer na masmorra...

Radamanthys – SOLTA LOGO O MEU FRANGO!

Pandora – Seu?

Radamanthys – Quer dizer... Nosso frango.

Pandora – An?

Radamanthys – Digo... SOLTA LOGO O FRANGO DA SENHORITA PANDORA!

Aioros – Credo... E ainda dizem que eu que não tenho educação.

Aioros devolve o frango e volta para a masmorra. Radamanthys volta a se sentar no seu lugar.

Pandora – E isso é culpa sua.

Radamanthys – Ele ter pegado o frango? Desculpe, eu ficarei mais atento quando Aioros se aproximar da comida. Vou revistar os bolsos das calças dele pra ver se ele não está levando nada e sempre...

Pandora – Não, imbecil. É sua culpa ele... Ter achado que temos um caso.

Radamanthys – Ah... Mas é que Aioros é muito idiota, e só porque nós formamos um belo casal ele pensa que estamos namorando. Ele se deixa levar pelas aparências... É muito burro.

Pandora – Formamos um belo casal? Da onde tirou isso?

Radamanthys enche a boca de comida e faz sinal que não pode responder por estar com a boca cheia. Quando termina de comer, ele se levanta depressa, na esperança de Pandora não voltar a tocar no assunto.

Radamanthys – Com licença. Vou ver como estão Minos e Aiacos.

Radamanthys se afasta o mais rápido que pode. Pandora termina de comer e vai dar uma volta pelo inferno.

 **–** **Rio Aqueronte –**

Caronte – Ta achando que sou guia turístico? E que ainda trabalho de graça? Se não der dinheiro, pode esquecer.

Aioros – Só uma voltinha! A gente contorna o rio e depois volta. É que estou entediado.

Caronte – Então vá procurar outro pra atazanar.

Pandora – Aioros, o que está fazendo aqui?

Aioros – Aah! Pandora!

Caronte – Oh, senhorita! Que honra vir me visitar!

Caronte faz uma reverência.

Pandora – Estou fazendo uma caminhada. Andar de vez em quando é bom.

Aioros – É mesmo.

Pandora – E você está fazendo o quê, aqui? Mandei ir para masmorra.

Aioros – É que os ratos estão fazendo uma festinha e disseram que eu estava atrapalhando.

Pandora Que? Não invente. Vá para masmorra.

Aioros – É sério! Venha comigo e te mostro os ratos fazendo festinha...

Pandora – Não me irrite!

Caronte – Senhorita, se quiser, eu acabo com ele.

Aioros – Uh... Decaiu de guarda costas, ein? O Radamanthys ao menos tinha uma cara menos arregaçada do que esse aí. Falando nisso... Cadê ele?

Pandora – Não é da sua conta. Caronte, pode deixar ele comigo.

Aioros – Vai lutar comigo?

Aioros faz pose de luta.

Pandora – Não, demente. Vou acorrentá-lo na masmorra para que pare de dar voltinhas no inferno.

Aioros e Pandora começam a voltar para o castelo.

Aioros – Ah, não faça isso. Eu posso ser seu conselheiro particular.

Pandora – Ah, é? E vai me aconselhar o que?

Aioros – Hum... Diga alguma coisa que deixou você em dúvida. Qualquer coisa.

Pandora – Me pergunto por que ainda não me livrei de você.

Aioros – Ah, é porque eu sou seu conhecido antigo. Na verdade, eu vivi mais tempo com você do que em qualquer outro lugar. E a convivência acaba causando simpatia.

Aioros da um sorrisinho.

Pandora – Eu não acho você simpático.

Aioros – Não? Ah... Mas mesmo assim, minha companhia não é ruim.

Pandora – Se não fosse ruim, eu não estaria indo acorrentá-lo na masmorra para parar de encontrar você em todo canto que vou.

Aioros – Sinceramente, eu acho que você quer que eu saia do seu caminho para você dar uns pegas no loirão.

Pandora – Em quem?

Aioros – No Radamanthys.

Pandora – Ah, mas ele tem razão. Você é muito burro mesmo. Radamanthys é só meu escravo.

Aioros – Escravo sexual?

Pandora pega sua lança e espeta Aioros.

Aioros – Merda! Dói mais que o cetro dourado na cabeça...

Pandora – Se continuar me atazanando, mando você de volta para o santuário.

Aioros – Não! Não! Me acorrente na masmorra, mas não me mande para lá de novo!

Pandora – Então fique quieto.

Aioros e Pandora chegam na porta da masmorra e veem ratos dançando.

Aioros – Não me acorrente. Vou parar de aparecer quando você estiver com o Radamanthys...

Pandora – Pare de aparecer sempre. Não importa com quem eu esteja.

Aioros – Ta, mas não me acorrente.

Pandora – Ta bem, por hoje passa.

Pandora tranca a porta da masmorra e vai ver como estão Minos e Aiacos. Ela entra no quarto deles e fica escutando vozes que vinham do banheiro.

Minos – O que deu em você? Porque não quer mais que eu dê recados pra Pandora? É o meu trabalho!

Radamanthys – Pode deixar que eu faço.

Aiacos – Porque na hora do almoço você nos envenenou e nos trancou no banheiro?

Minos – Você está tentando tirar a gente do caminho da Pandora, né? Quer ficar sozinho com ela.

Radamanthys – Lógico que não. E eu disse para ela que vocês estão doentes. Se não querem morrer, é melhor que continuem mesmo.

Minos – Estou desidratado. Foi jogo sujo.

Aiacos – Você só conseguiu bater na gente porque tacou laxante no nosso miojo e nos espancou enquanto estávamos com dor de barriga. Mas quando nos recuperarmos, vamos arrebentar você.

Radamanthys – Sei, sei... Falem o que quiser. Agora fiquem quietinhos aí. Duvido mesmo que consigam se levantar da privada.

Pandora escuta passos saindo do banheiro e rapidamente vai embora para o seu quarto, muito confusa.

Pandora – Porque Radamanthys quer tirar os outros juízes do meu caminho?

Aioros – Porque ele está apaixonado.

Pandora – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Aioros – Os ratos me expulsaram da masmorra.

Pandora – Eu tranquei! Como você saiu?

Aioros – Os ratos moram lá ha mais tempo que eu. Eles conhecem uma passagem secreta.

Pandora – Saia daqui. Quero ficar sozinha.

Aioros – Eu sei por que Radamanthys está estranho ultimamente.

Pandora – Então diga.

Aioros – Já disse. Ele está apaixonado.

Pandora – Por quem?

Aioros – Hahahaha... Você nem imagina...

Pandora – Não imagino mesmo. Não tem outra mulher aqui no inferno... Ele é gay?

Aioros – Não sei, mas ele não está apaixonado por um homem.

Pandora – Por um traveco?

Aioros – Ah, cale a boca.

Pandora – COMO É?

Aioros – Perdão, eu quis dizer que não. É por uma mulher mesmo.

Pandora – Como ela se chama?

Aioros – Pandora.

Pandora – E A VAGABUNDA TEM O MESMO NOME QUE EU? AH, MAS ISSO NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM.

Pandora pega sua lança e sai do quarto furiosa.

Aioros – Espera, Pandora! Deixe eu acabar de explicar. Eu estava falando de você... Ei! Droga... Ela já foi.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


	4. Capítulo 4 - O Mal Entendido

Nota: Quando a fala estiver entre # #, quer dizer que o personagem está pensando.

 **Capítulo 4 - O Mal Entendido**

Aioros procurou Pandora por todo o inferno, até que a encontrou discutindo com Zeros, na entrada do castelo.

Zeros – Eu juro que não estou mentindo!

Pandora – Você é cúmplice daquele imbecil!

Zeros – Não, senhorita! Eu sempre te conto tudo. E além do mais, Radamanthys não confia em mim, então não sou cúmplice dele.

Aioros – Pandora, finalmente eu...

Pandora – Que bom que está aí. Fique aqui do lado dele – Aponta para um espaço ao lado de Zeros.

Aioros – Eu estava falando...

Pandora – Cale a boca! Um de vocês dois está mentindo.

Aioros – Ah, seja lá o que for é o Zeros.

Zeros (com olhos cheios de lágrimas) – Eu não, senhorita. Não estou escondendo nada.

Aioros – Tortura ele que ele confessa.

Pandora – Boa ideia. – Apontando a lança para Zeros que é eletrocutado impiedosamente.

Zeros – Gruinf...

Aioros – Confessa agora, maldito! – Levantando Zeros pela gola da camisa. – Confessa que está mentindo sobre... Sobre... – Se vira para Pandora – Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

Pandora – Sobre Radamanthys estar escondendo aqui uma garota que também se chama Pandora. Foi você quem disse isso!

Aioros – Aaahh... – Soltando Zeros que cai com tudo no chão – Você entendeu errado. Eu falava de você.

Pandora – Mas...

Aioros – A garota por quem Radamanthys está apaixonado é você.

Pandora – Não seja ridículo! Fazendo piadinhas comigo, seu infeliz? Não tente me enganar, agora sim te tranco na masmorra. Vou achar essa Pandora falsificada! Aposto que o cabelo dela é pintado.

Aioros O seu não?

Pandora bateu em Aioros com a lança todo o caminho até a masmorra. Chegando lá, o acorrentou e trancou a porta.

Aioros – Desculpem, mas estou de volta... – Olhando para o ninho de ratos que não parecia nada satisfeito com a presença do cavaleiro.

 _Algum tempo depois..._

Radamanthys – O que você fez dessa vez? Pandora está de mau humor e está me evitando.

Aioros – É que você é muito lento.

Radamanthys – Lento? Hahaha... Sou rápido o bastante para derrotar vários cavaleiros de ouro de uma vez só.

Aioros – Mas é lento o suficiente pra não conseguir agarrar uma garota.

Radamanthys – Do que está falando?

Aioros – Huhuhu... Sei de algumas coisinhas sobre a Pandora.

Radamanthys – O quê?

Aioros – Interessado, ein?

Radamanthys – Ela é a líder do submundo e eu me preocupo.

Aioros – Só isso? Então não vai te interessar.

Radamanthys – Fala logo.

Aioros – Não é da sua conta.

Radamanthys – Vou te arrebentar.

Aioros – Estou amarrado. É injustiça.

Radamanthys – Não estou nem aí.

Aioros – Tira essas correntes de mim e eu conto.

Radamanthys ...

Aioros – Tira logo, antes que eu esqueça. Minha memória não está muito boa...

Contrariado, Radamanthys tira as correntes do cavaleiro e para em sua frente de braços cruzados esperando que Aioros fale.

Aioros – Ta calor, né? – Esfregando os pulsos, onde as correntes o prendiam.

Radamanthys – Você tem menos de 1 segundo para começar a falar ou eu te esfolo.

Aioros – Mas eu tô falando, ué! – Ao ver a expressão demoníaca no rosto do juiz, Aioros decide parar de enrolar. – É que a Pandora está com ciúmes de você.

Radamanthys – Ciúmes de mim? Por quê?

Aioros – Porque ela soube que você está apaixonado por outra, que na verdade não é outra.

Radamanthys – Como assim?

Aioros – Pô, mas você é burro, ein?

Radamanthys segura Aioros pela gola da camisa e se prepara para esmurrá-lo.

Aioros – Perdão! Eu explico.

O juiz solta o cavaleiro, ainda encarando-o desconfiado.

Aioros – É que falei com ela que você estava apaixonado por uma mulher chamada Pandora... – Radamanthys fica vermelho e olha para o lado, constrangido. – ...Aí ela pensou que tivesse outra Pandora no inferno além dela e ficou com muita raiva.

Radamanthys – Que burra...

Aioros – Isso é verdade!

Radamanthys – NÃO OUSE CONCORDAR!

Aioros – Ah, mas o caso é que ela está enganada, né...

Radamanthys – E a culpa é sua que se mete onde não é da sua conta.

Aioros – Mas isso é da minha conta!

Radamanthys – Por quê?

Aioros – É que...

Radamanthys – Você está com más intenções com a senhorita Pandora!

Aioros Não, eu nun...

Radamanthys – CONFESSE, DESGRAÇADO!

Aioros – Eu juro que não!

Radamanthys – Se você encostar um dedo na senhorita Pandora...

Aioros – Um dedo... Se eu fosse encostar, seria a mão inteira...

Radamanthys dispara a correr atrás de Aioros, que desesperado tentava pedir misericórdia por ter pensado em voz alta.

Radamanthys – Quando eu te pegar, vou fazer muito pior do que te mandar de volta para o santuário de Atena.

Aioros – NÃAAAAAO! ME MATE OUTRA VEZ, MAS EU NÃO MEREÇO UM CASTIGO TÃO CRUEL! EU SÓ ESTAVA BRINCANDO!

Radamanthys – ENTÃO VAI PAGAR POR ESSA BRINCADEIRA IDIOTA.

Aioros – EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI DE TE FALAR SOBRE A PANDORA!

Radamanthys – Pois vou agora mesmo contar toda a verdade para a senhorita e se prepare para quando ela souber que o culpado de tudo é você.

Aioros – EU SEI UM JEITO DE VOCÊ CONQUISTAR A PANDORA!

Radamanthys – ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

Aioros – É SIM!

Radamanthys encurrala Aioros em um beco sem saída.

Radamanthys – À sua esquerda tem o profundo rio Aqueronte, do qual se entrar, nunca mais conseguirá sair e sofrerá a agonia de se afogar eternamente...

Aioros – Pare com isso, seu sádico!

Radamanthys – Só estou lhe dando as opções! À sua direita tem Cérbero, o cão de três cabeças, que está faminto, torcendo pra que você vá até ele...

Aioros Glup! – Olhando o cachorro assustador que o fitava alucinado.

Radamanthys – Atrás de você tem uma muralha indestrutível, portanto intransponível e à sua frente tem eu, que vou torturá-lo incansavelmente durante duzentos anos e depois te mandar de volta para o santuário.

Aioros ...

Radamanthys – Já escolheu seu destino?

Aioros – Espera aí que estou fazendo as contas... Se Atena renasce a cada duzentos ou trezentos anos... Daqui a duzentos anos, quando você me mandar de volta para o santuário, tem chances de ela ainda não ter renascido... Bem, na verdade depende de quando ela vai morrer nesse corpo de cabelo roxo, porque se morrer rápido, a coisa complica...

Radamanthys ...

Aioros ... Mas se ela estiver lá daqui a duzentos anos, ser devorado pelo cão será mais vantajoso agora...

Radamanthys – Terminou o tempo.

Aioros – Espera um pouquinho que estou concluindo... E se eu voltar em duzentos anos, poderei me matar rapidamente de novo quando ela ainda for bebê, evitando assim sofrimento maior durante sua vida na Terra.

Radamanthys – Acabou?

Aioros – Sim, eu vou com você... Ah, não, espera... Se daqui a duzentos anos, quando me mandar de volta para o santuário ela não for mais um bebê e sim uma pirralha nojenta ou uma garota de treze anos, ela vai querer me escravizar e aí me matar rapidamente pode não ser uma opção... Olha, você realmente não quer saber como conquistar a Pandora? Eu até danço no seu casamento se quiser... Eu sei sapatear.

Radamanthys – Hum... Podemos fazer um acordo. Se seu plano der errado, eu arrumo um jeito de você voltar para o santuário toda vez que Atena estiver lá, durante a eternidade.

Aioros – Como você é cruel!

Radamanthys – Vai aceitar o acordo?

Aioros – Está bem, eu aceito...

Radamanthys – Então comece a contar o plano.

Aioros – Vou voltar para a masmorra. Quando eu inventar um, eu te chamo.

Radamanthys – Você não tem um plano?

Aioros – Não, eu disse aquilo em um momento de desespero.

Radamanthys – MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!

Aioros voa direto para o lago, onde almas penadas o agarram e o arrastam para o fundo enquanto o cavaleiro se debatia desesperado.

Aioros – JÁ INVENTEI! Glub... glub... ME TIRA DAQUI, EU JÁ... Glub, glub... INVENTEI UM PLANO!

Radamanthys manda o barqueiro (que até então assistia entediado a cena) tirar Aioros da água e o leva pra masmorra.

Radamanthys – Mais uma palhaçada e não darei nova chance.

Aioros – Você realmente acha que pode me vencer, não é? Ri com deboche.

Radamanthys VOCÊ NÃO SABE COM QUEM ESTÁ...

Aioros Ta bem, ta bem... O plano é o seguinte... – Olhando desesperado para os lados como se buscasse alguma ideia.

Radamanthys – Estou esperando.

Aioros – Oh! Quantos meses? É menino ou menina? – O juiz solta fumacinhas pelo nariz de tanto ódio. PERDÃO! Não brincarei de novo.

Radamanthys nem responde.

Aioros – Bem... Primeiro, eu vou procurar a Pandora e dizer que não tem nenhuma outra Pandora no inferno além dela...

Radamanthys – Correto.

Aioros – Pois é né... Nossa, já deve estar quase na hora do jantar!

Radamanthys – Prossiga com o plano. – Fitando o cavaleiro furiosamente.

Aioros – Er... Depois... Vou dizer o quanto você a ama. Sabe, você podia escrever um poema para ela...

Radamanthys – NÃO VOU ESCREVER NADA!

Aioros – Ah... Está bem... Vejamos... Aí eu pergunto se ela quer dar uma voltinha com você... Ela vai aceitar... Tem que aceitar, né... Senão estou ferrado... Aí você da uma rosa pra ela. Uma rosa bem preta e murcha. Ela vai adorar, sabe...

Radamanthys – Não vou dar nada.

Aioros – Assim, não da... Você não quer nem meter a mão no bolso pra comprar uma rosa. Só falta não querer pagar o jantar...

Radamanthys – Que jantar?

Aioros – O jantar romântico que vou arrumar para vocês. Não vai sair barato não, mas vai valer a pena.

A expressão no rosto do juiz fica mais odiosa.

Aioros – Não me olhe assim! Imagine vocês dois sozinhos em um romântico jantar à luz de velas de macumba e talvez mais tarde até role alguma coisa a mais. Você a leva para o quarto, tira a roupa dela...

Radamanthys – Seu plano é uma bosta.

Aioros – Não, não é não. Você que não sabe conquistar uma mulher.

Radamanthys – É claro que eu sei. E não preciso da ajuda de um ignorante como você.

Aioros – Que bom, isso significa que vou poder ficar aqui e descansar, mas vê se num vai fazer merda... Se a Pandora não quiser ficar com você, vou me ferrar todo...

Radamanthys – Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Não pretendo mais mandá-lo ao santuário. Tenho pena de Atena por ter tido você como cavaleiro.

Aioros – Ah, mas mesmo que eu fique aqui vai acabar sobrando pra mim... Se Pandora não ficar com você, o que é óbvio... Digo, é óbvio que ela vai ficar com você. Hehe... Bem, ela vai ficar muito mais estressada se você fizer besteira e vai acabar descontando tudo em mim, e você também...

Radamanthys – Claro! Você não serve para nada a não ser saco de pancadas.

Aioros – Isso ofende! Eu sou um ex cavaleiro de ouro honrado e tenho meu orgulho!

Radamanthys acorrenta Aioros.

Aioros – Seu #$&*

Radamanthys – Ta aí o seu orgulho. – Indo embora.

Aioros – Ei, espera! Se não tirar as correntes, vou contar para todo mundo que você ama a Pandora, ein!

Radamanthys – Hunf! Vai contar para quem? Para os ratos? Hahahaha...

Aioros – Eles são fofoqueiros! Eu não os subestimaria!

O juiz decide não arriscar. Tira as correntes de Aioros e o manda ir até Pandora desfazer o mal entendido.

Aioros – Ta, eu vou falar com ela... Mas vou jantar primeiro.

Radamanthys o olha com mais ódio ainda.

Aioros – Certo, eu janto depois...

Radamanthys – E não ouse dizer a ela que eu a amo. Até porque não é verdade.

Aioros – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAU... Er... Ok!

 **–** **SALA DE JANTAR**

Pandora – O que você está fazendo aqui? Que inferno! Vou mandar Minos colocar correntes mais fortes na masmorra.

Aioros – Eu vim esclarecer o mal entendido.

Pandora – Que mal entendido? Suma da minha frente! Cadê o inútil do Radamanthys para te levar para a masmorra? Ah, é... Esqueci. Deve estar com a OUTRA. Mas eu vou achá-los e colocar essa maldita plagiadora de nomes em seu devido lugar! – A garota pega sua lança e vai decida até a porta dos fundos, no caminho onde levava às masmorras.

Aioros a segura.

Aioros – É sobre esse mal entendido que quero falar! Não tem outra Pandora.

Pandora – Não tente me enganar! Ele nem veio jantar porque sabe que se trouxer a vagabunda, vou fazer churrasquinho dela.

Aioros – Calma, eu juro que não tem outra garota no inferno. Quando eu disse que Radamanthys estava apaixonado por uma garota chamada Pandora, eu queria dizer que estava apaixonado por você.

Pandora se vira e fita Aioros com interesse.

Pandora – Verdade isso?

Aioros – Claro, ele te am... – O cavaleiro sente o cosmo ameaçador de Radamanthys. Ele... Te adora.

Pandora – Você disse que estava apaixonado. – Olhando o desconfiada.

Aioros – Eu que inventei. Quero dizer... Ele não disse isso, né?

Pandora – Então Radamanthys não esconde nenhuma garota no inferno?

Aioros – Claro que não.

Pandora – Então essa confusão toda é por culpa sua.

Aioros – Bem...

Depois de eletrocutar Aioros e prendê-lo na masmorra, Pandora vai jantar e encontra Radamanthys que já estava terminando de comer. Depois de expulsá-lo da mesa por ter a ousadia de começar a comer antes dela, o juiz da o fora. Decidido a largar a esperança de um dia ficar com Pandora, Radamanthys volta a pensar como antes. Já Pandora, talvez não...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...


	5. Capítulo 5 - E Você, Aguenta?

Nota: Quando a fala estiver entre # #, quer dizer que o personagem está pensando.

 **Capítulo 5 - E você** **, aguenta?**

Eram quase duas horas da madrugada e Pandora, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia dormir. Decidiu então, dar uma volta pelo castelo de Hades, que um dia fora da família dela. Levantou-se, vestiu seu roupão cinza e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas até a sala de TV, onde encontrou Radamanthys. O juiz olhava para a televisão com cara de alucinado. Estava assistindo um filme.

Pandora – Radamanthys...

O juiz se assusta e olha para Pandora surpreso.

Radamanthys – Ah... A senhorita deseja alguma coisa?

Pandora – Estou sem sono. Vou ver televisão também. – Se senta ao lado dele.

Radamanthys – Certo, então vou colocar em outro canal.

Pandora – Por quê?

Radamanthys – É que... er... Está passando um filme bem chato nesse.

Pandora – Você parecia estar gostando.

Radamanthys – Impressão sua.

Pandora – Que filme é esse?

Radamanthys – Nem sei.

Pandora – Eu quero assistir.

Radamanthys – Mas o filme é ruim!

Pandora – Não importa.

Radamanthys – Mas é uma porcaria.

Pandora – MAS EU QUERO VER!

Radamanthys – Ta bem.

Radamanthys e Pandora ficam em silêncio assistindo o filme. Na tela, os atores começam a tirar as roupas; Os homens e mulheres se agarram e se jogam na cama, enquanto se esfregam um no outro.

Pandora – Radamanthys, o que é isso?

Radamanthys – Orgia.

Pandora – O que?

Radamanthys – Nada! Eu também não sei o que eles estão fazendo. Eu disse que o filme é ruim.

Pandora – Eu tô gostando.

Radamanthys - #Que gracinha... Tão inocente a senhorita Pandora...#

Pandora – Mas deve ficar mais legal quando aquele gostosão ali tirar a cueca. Você acha que ele vai agarrar a morena ou a ruiva?

Radamanthys – An... er... ah... Não sei.

Pandora – Você não sabe de nada mesmo! Deve ficar vendo filme pornô para aprender. Nem deve dar conta de fazer na prática.

Radamanthys – Com todo respeito, senhorita, mas eu dou conta de fazer isso na prática sim.

Pandora – Duvido.

Radamanthys começa a ficar nervoso.

Radamanthys – Pois faço muito bem.

Pandora olha Radamanthys da cabeça aos pés.

Pandora – Hahahahaha... Você não da conta.

Radamanthys – Pois acho que quem não da conta é você.

Pandora para de rir e encara o espectro de Wyvern.

Pandora – Você pode até dar conta com aquelas menininhas fraquinhas, mas comigo não conseguiria.

Radamanthys – E porque não?

Pandora – Você é muito frouxo, não aguenta mesmo. Agora cala a boca e vamos ver o filme.

O juiz está indignado.

Radamanthys – Eu só não respondo como deveria, porque a senhorita me mandaria para o calabouço.

Pandora – Pode falar.

Radamanthys – Não.

Pandora – Se não falar, você vai para o calabouço.

Radamanthys - ...

Pandora – Fala, seu brocha!

Radamanthys – Sua... Quem não da conta é você que fala demais mas não passa de uma garotinha gótica emburrada. Não aguentaria nem o primeiro tempo, se é que me entende.

Pandora – Olha como fala comigo! – Ficando vermelha de raiva.

Radamanthys se levanta.

Radamanthys – Por isso não vou mais discutir. Não tenho liberdade para falar certas verdades.

Pandora – Senta aí.

Radamanthys – Vou dormir, boa noite. – Diz caminhando até a porta.

Pandora – Eu sabia! Está fugindo porque não aguenta.

Radamanthys – Não estou fugindo. Apenas não posso manter essa discussão com a

senhorita. Agora se me da licença...

Pandora – Tudo bem, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado e por um breve tempo, vamos fingir que você não é meu lacaio. AGORA SENTA NESSA DROGA DE SOFÁ!

Radamanthys se senta assustado.

Pandora – Agora fala o que tem vontade.

Radamanthys - ...

Pandora – Radamanthys...

O juiz estava prestando atenção no filme boquiaberto.

Radamanthys – Ele pegou as duas, você viu?

Pandora – É? – Olhando para a televisão – Nossa! – Silêncio – Mas esse filme não presta mesmo. Até agora os homens pelados só apareceram de costas!

Radamanthys – Só faz falta para garotinhas como você, que nunca viu homem pelado.

Pandora – Lógico que já vi. E muitos!

Radamanthys – Desses que você viu, quantos não usavam fraudas?

Pandora – Isso não vem em questão.

Radamanthys - Tsc... Você não sabe o que é um homem de verdade.

Pandora – Não devo saber mesmo. Não tem nenhum nesse inferno!

Radamanthys – Pensei que Giudecca fosse parte do inferno.

Pandora – E é.

Radamanthys – Então esqueceu de mencionar meu nome. Sou o único homem de verdade nesse inferno.

Pandora - Hahahahahahahaha... Não conhecia esse seu lado cômico. E você fica mais nesse castelo do que em Giudecca.

Radamanthys - Cuidado. Se me provocar, eu...

Pandora – O quê? Está me ameaçando? Se te provocar você vai fazer o quê, seu morde fronha?

O cosmo de Radamanthys se eleva e ele se levanta.

Radamanthys – Eu posso querer provar pra você o quão homem eu sou.

Pandora – E como faria isso?

Radamanthys - Eu... Ora... Ah! Você não aguenta. Esquece. – Diz se dirigindo pra saída.

Pandora – RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN!

Radamanthys – O que é?

Pandora – Senta aqui!

Radamanthys – Eu não quero.

Pandora – SENTA AGORA, CARAMBA!

Radamanthys volta para o sofá e se senta.

Pandora – Então vamos fazer uma coisa... Você me prova que aguenta e eu faço o mesmo.

Radamanthys – Tem certeza? #Será que estou sonhando?#

Pandora – Claro! Pode começar.

Radamanthys – An... Aqui?

Pandora – Não. Na catacumba de Hades. Claro que é aqui, demente.

Radamanthys - #Vou fazer você engolir suas palavras.#

Radamanthys avança em Pandora colocando as mãos em seus ombros e a beija. Depois de mais ou menos dez segundos de beijo, a garota empurra o juiz.

Pandora – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, DESGRAÇADO!

Radamanthys – O quê?

Pandora – VOCÊ ME BEIJOU!

Radamanthys – Sim.

Pandora – POR QUÊ VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Radamanthys – Mas...

Pandora – VOCÊ ARRUINOU MINHA VIDA!

Radamanthys – An?

Pandora – EU ESTAVA GUARDANDO MEU SEGUNDO BEIJO PARA O ABEL!

Radamanthys – Abel?

Pandora – É, seu miserável! E agora você roubou o beijo que era do Abel! Aquele deus sol maravilhoso!

Radamanthys – Bem... Então guarda o terceiro pra ele.

Pandora – Não é a mesma coisa...

Radamanthys – Tudo bem, eu não beijo mais você. #Droga!# Em quem você deu seu primeiro beijo?

Pandora – Na mão do meu irmão Shun, que era Hades.

Radamanthys - #Na mão! Putz! Se esse foi o primeiro, tecnicamente o primeiro beijo de verdade dela foi agora comigo. Por isso beijou tão mal.#

Pandora – O que você está olhando?

Radamanthys – Nada... #Mas ela até que demorou para me empurrar. Miserável! Se aproveita e depois me xinga.#

Pandora – Você é muito mole.

Radamanthys – Por quê?

Pandora – Não disse que ia me provar o quão homem você é?

Radamanthys - E vou! #Hehe... Ela está querendo.#

O juiz se aproxima novamente de Pandora e a abraça, beijando-lhe o pescoço. Pandora o empurra.

Pandora – Você está babando no meu pescoço.

Radamanthys – Não, só estou te beijando.

Pandora passa a mão no pescoço.

Pandora – Está tudo babado, olha só!

Radamanthys revira os olhos impaciente e tira a blusa.

Pandora – Porque tirou a blusa?

Radamanthys – Calor.

Pandora – Eu não estou sentindo.

Radamanthys – Afff...

Pandora – O que foi? Está de saco cheio de mim, é? Eu sempre soube que sua praia não é mulher. Mas tudo bem. Hades é um deus justo e respeita a diversidade de... gostos.

Radamanthys – Que bom, pois acho que é você que não gosta de homem.

Pandora – O que você está insinuando?

Radamanthys – Tira o roupão então.

Pandora – Não, espera aí... O que você estava insinuando?

Radamanthys – Que você não gosta de homem. Fica me empurrando toda vez que encosto em você...

Pandora – É que você não é homem. Não faz nada direito! Rouba o beijo do Abel, baba em mim... Sinceramente, acho que você realmente estava tentando aprender alguma coisa com esse filme, mas não conseguiu.

Radamanthys – Ah é? – O espectro se levanta e fecha a porta. – Então vamos fazer a coisa direito.

Pandora – O que foi?

Radamanthys – Vamos abrir o sofá-cama.

Pandora se levanta e Radamanthys começa a abrir o sofá, transformando-o em uma enorme cama. O filme ainda passava na televisão, embora nenhum dos dois prestasse atenção.

Pandora – Esses iniciantes não conseguem fazer nada se não tiver muito espaço... Tsc, tsc...

O juiz a olha com ódio e continua abrindo o sofá.

Radamanthys – Pronto. Deita logo aí.

Pandora – Assim, sem mais nem menos?

Radamanthys – Você estava reclamando das pré-eliminares!

Pandora – Faz a coisa direito, pô!

Radamanthys agarra Pandora passando a mão por baixo do roupão e abrindo-o. A garota abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Radamanthys é mais rápido e a joga na cama e a beija. A garota se debate um pouco, mas o juiz consegue tirar-lhe o roupão, deixando-a apenas de camisola.

Pandora – O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?!

Radamanthys – Tirei seu roupão.

Pandora – NÃAO!

Radamanthys – Tirei sim. – Aponta para o roupão jogado no chão.

Pandora – VOCÊ ROUBOU O BEIJO DO AFRODITE!

Radamanthys – Quê?

Pandora – Eu estava guardando meu terceiro beijo para aquele cavaleiro lindo da vaca.

Radamanthys – Para o cavaleiro de Peixes?

Pandora – É! E agora você estragou tudo.

Radamanthys – Mas ele é gay!

Pandora – E como você sabe?

Radamanthys – Todo mundo sabe!

Pandora – Ah! Você teve um caso com ele, é isso?

Radamanthys – Eu não!

Pandora – Bem... Então gay por gay, fico com o que está presente agora.

Pandora se aproxima de Radamanthys, passando a mão no peito dele e abrindo a calça.

Radamanthys – EU NÃO SOU GAY!

Pandora – É o que veremos.

Radamanthys - #Maldita#

Pandora abre a calça de Radamanthys e este a ajuda a tirar.

Pandora – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Cuequinha de morceguinhos! HAHAHAHAHA

Radamanthys fica vermelho.

Radamanthys – Vê se não enche!

Pandora – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Radamanthys beija Pandora deitando-a na cama. O juiz coloca a coxa entre as pernas da garota impedindo-a de se mexer e rasga a camisola, jogando-a no chão.

Pandora – MINHA CAMISO...

Radamanthys beija Pandora de novo pra impedi-la de reclamar. A garota o abraça ao mesmo tempo em que tenta empurrá-lo. A porta da sala se abre.

Aioros – Ahhh... Perdão!

Radamanthys – Droga, saia daqui!

Aioros – Cuequinha de morceguinhos. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Radamanthys atira o controle remoto da TV na testa de Aioros.

Aioros – Ai!

Pandora – Você rasgou minha camisola, seu gay!

Aioros – Acho que ele não é gay não. Olha bem. – Aponta para entre as pernas de Radamanthys.

Pandora – Pau de bicha também sobe.

Aioros – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Radamanthys olha com ódio para Aioros.

Aioros – An... er... a coisa já está ficando vulgar. Acho melhor vocês se mandarem, porque quero ver TV.

Pandora – Não vamos sair daqui.

Radamanthys – Volte pra masmorra, ou te mando de volta para o santuário.

Aioros – Não seja tão cruel, eu só quero ver TV.

Pandora – Radamanthys, saia de cima de mim.

Radamanthys – Não. E você – se vira para Aioros – Da o fora agora!

Aioros – Dêem o fora vocês! Essa é a única televisão no inferno que está funcionando.

Pandora tenta tirar Radamanthys de cima de sua barriga mas o titã nem se move.

Radamanthys – Se eu tiver que levantar daqui para te fazer sumir, garanto que pulverizo sua alma.

Aioros – Olha... Então tudo bem. Se não vão sair não tem problema.

Pandora – Já vai tarde. Pronto, pode continuar Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – Ein?

Pandora – Mas é energúmeno mesmo! Não sabe nem o que é pra fazer.

Aioros se senta na beirada do sofá-cama e começa a mudar de canal, até que acha outro filme pornô. Pandora e Radamanthys o fitam surpresos.

Aioros – Eh? Que foi? Não se incomodem comigo. Continuem! – Volta a olhar para a televisão.

Pandora – Aioros, saia da sala e Radamanthys, saia de cima de mim.

Aioros – Eu tô quieto no meu canto, pô!

Radamanthys – Eu também tô quieto no meu canto.

Pandora – Radamanthys, pulveriza ele!

Radamanthys – Se eu me levantar daqui para pulverizar esse infeliz, vai acabar com o clima.

Pandora – Que clima?

Radamanthys – Ah, você está afim de apagar meu fogo, ein!

Aioros – Silêncio, estou querendo escutar o filme.

Radamanthys – Desgraçado... Você vai ver quando eu acabar aqui...

O juiz se levanta, pega as roupas e Pandora nos braços e sai da sala.

Pandora – O que você está fazendo?

Radamanthys – Indo para o seu quarto.

Pandora – Você não presta pra nada, tinha que ter acabado com ele.

Radamanthys – Bah, você não entende.

Pandora – Claro que eu entendo! Seu broxa! Hahahahahahaha...

Radamanthys – Você vai engolir suas palavras.

Radamanthys entra no quarto de Pandora e a taca na cama de qualquer jeito, enquanto ia trancar a porta. A garota bate a cabeça na beirada da cama e rola para o chão.

Pandora – Desgraçado...

Radamanthys – O que você está fazendo fora da cama? Mas que droga, não tenta fugir não.

Pandora – Eu não estou fugindo!

Radamanthys – Se não aguenta é só dizer.

Pandora – Cala a boca e vem logo! – Diz voltando pra cama.

Radamanthys sobe na cama.

Pandora – Tsc... Você não leva mesmo jeito pra coisa...

Radamanthys – Não critique antes de provar. Você que parece não ter muito a oferecer.

Pandora – Está dizendo que meu peito é pequeno?

Radamanthys – An? Ah, não foi isso que eu...

Pandora – Pois pequeno deve ser o que você tem dentro da cueca. – Diz avançando no juiz e abaixando-lhe a cueca. - Er... Bem, da pro gasto.

Radamanthys – Seria mais interessante se você falasse menos.

Pandora – Mas você faz tudo errado!

Radamanthys – Deita aí.

Pandora – Não estou com vontade.

Radamanthys – Mas... Deita aí para eu tirar sua calcinha.

Pandora encara o rapaz por um momento e depois da um tapão no braço dele.

Radamanthys – Eu prefiro que você não faça isso de novo. – Passando a mão onde levou o tapa.

Pandora – Seu pervertido! Olha como fala comigo! Você está pensando o quê? Que pode ir chegando e tirando minha calcinha assim?

Radamanthys – Mas... Mas... Você tirou minha cueca!

Pandora – E daí? Você deixou porque quis.

Radamanthys – Mas Pandora, seria melhor se...

Pandora - Ah, cala a boca! Você é muito lento! – Diz tirando a calcinha.

Radamanthys - #Lento... Eu? Droga, o Aioros disse o mesmo... Dupla de malditos!#

Pandora – Até quando você vai ficar sentado aí com cara de idiota olhando pra mim? Será que vou ter que fazer tudo?

Radamanthys encara Pandora um momento e de repente lhe abraça e beija, passando as mãos por seu corpo. Como que por milagre, a garota não reclamou nem tentou empurrá-lo e o juiz aproveitou para beijar seu pescoço e foi descendo para os seios. E lá ficou até que...

Pandora – Radamanthys...

Radamanthys – Quê?

Pandora – Ta aprendendo, ein! Continue! Continue!

Radamanthys - #Desgraçada!#

Alguém bate na porta.

Radamanthys – Mas que infeeeeeeerno!

Pandora – Literalmente. Ignora e continua.

Radamanthys – Certo... – Beijando agora a barriga da garota e descendo.

Alguém bate na porta novamente. Dessa vez, mais forte. Com mais raiva ainda, Radamanthys continua com o que estava fazendo, mas sente-se incomodado que tenha alguém, possivelmente Aioros, batendo na porta do quarto. Alguém esmurra a porta de tal forma que dói até os tímpanos.

Radamanthys – Eu vou lá. – Diz se levantando, indo até o banheiro e amarrando uma toalha no quadril.

Pandora – Aproveita e mata de novo o infeliz.

O titã abre a porta e da de cara com Aioros, que se preparava pra esmurra-la novamente.

Aioros – Fiquei preocupado de chegar tarde.

Radamanthys – Você vai voltar para o santuário agora!

Aioros – Que gracinha! Você fala como se você realmente tivesse o poder de fazer isso.

Radamanthys – O QUE DISSE?

Aioros - Nada não, me escute... Morango, menta, ou tradicional? – Mostrando uma caixa com várias camisinhas dentro.

Radamanthys – Ah...

Aioros – Pô, eu fiquei preocupado. Imagina só... Se vocês tiverem um filho, provavelmente eu terei que cuidar, e entre aturar um filho de vocês e Atena, fico até na dúvida.

Radamanthys – Não vamos ter um filho.

Aioros – Exatamente! E para assegurar isto, vim pessoalmente trazer a camisinha. Qual vai querer?

Radamanthys – Me da qualquer uma.

Aioros – Qualquer uma eu não tenho. Só tenho de menta, morango e a tradicional.

Radamanthys – Me da essa mesmo. – Enfia a mão na caixa e pega a primeira que vê.

Aioros – Ahh, quer a de morango... Custa $1234,89. (N.A.: Seriam mil duzentos e trinta e quatro reais e oitenta e nove centavos se fosse dinheiro terrestre e brasileiro. Mas no inferno o dinheiro é diferente).

Radamanthys – Porque demônios, acha que essa camisinha vale isso tudo?

Aioros – É a lei da oferta e da demanda. Ou seja, é porque você não tem, está precisando, e eu... Tenho! Hehehe...

Radamanthys – Eu não tenho esse dinheiro. Me da logo isso aqui e vá embora.

Pandora – Porque não vem logo, Radamanthys?

Radamanthys – Estou comprando camisinha.

A garota se revolta.

Pandora – Você interrompe tudo, me deixa aqui esperando... E tudo isso, para comprar roupa?

Radamanthys – Não, Pandora, é que precisamos e...

Aioros – Paga logo que ela já está irritada. A propósito... Ela está pelada, né? – Tentando ver dentro do quarto, olhando pelo ombro do espectro, que ao perceber isso, fecha mais um pouco a porta.

Radamanthys – Quer saber? Dane-se. – O juiz pega a camisinha, empurra Aioros e tranca a porta.

Radamanthys – Pronto.

Pandora – Até que enfim! Hunf! Só você mesmo para comprar roupa numa hora dessas. E cadê a camisa?

Radamanthys mostra o pacotinho para a garota, que olha sem entender.

Aioros (esmurrando a porta) – AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUI ROUBAAAAAADO!

Pandora – O que você fez pra ele?

Radamanthys – Eu? Porque sempre a culpa é minha?

Pandora – Porque esse maluco está gritando e esmurrando a porta? Radamanthys, eu tô ficando com muito ódio!

Radamanthys – Não! Fica calma, que vou resolver isso tudo rapidinho.

Radamanthys sai rapidamente do quarto, fecha a porta, devolve a camisinha, persegue Aioros, o tranca na masmorra e volta para o quarto.

Pandora – Já?

Radamanthys – Sim, mas vai ter que ser sem camisinha mesmo.

Pandora – Ah, mas que droga! Não se sinta convencido, mas eu prefiro que agora você fique sem camisa mesmo.

Radamanthys – Não, Pandora, é de outro tipo de camisa que estou falando.

Alguém batia na porta.

Pandora – Você tinha dito que tinha resolvido!

Radamanthys – Mas... – olhando confuso da porta pra Pandora.

Aioros (batendo na porta) – EU FAÇO UM DESCONTO! ABRAM A PORTA!

Radamanthys – Sacanagem... – O espectro de Wyvern abre a porta – MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!

Aioros voa longe. Radamanthys entra no quarto e tranca a porta novamente. Alguém batia na porta.

Pandora – Se for o Aioros de novo, manda ele para o santuário agora!

Radamanthys – Há muito tempo estou querendo ouvir isso. – Abrindo a porta e se preparando pra liquidar com o cavaleiro de Sagitário. – Minos?

Minos – VOCÊ!

Radamanthys – O que você quer?

Minos – Eu que pergunto! O que está fazendo vestido assim no quarto da senhorita Pandora?

Radamanthys – Não é da sua conta. Da o fora daqui!

Minos – É da minha conta sim! Eu vim aqui falar com ela. Saia do caminho.

Radamanthys – Saia do caminho você. Está atrapalhando, caso não tenha percebido.

Minos – O que você fez com a senhorita Pandora?

Radamanthys – Não fiz NADA graças a você e aquele cavaleiro idiota.

Pandora – O que está acontecendo, Radamanthys?

Minos – A SENHORITA ESTÁ BEM? ESSE ANIMAL FEZ ALGO COM A SENHORITA?

– Tentando tirar Radamanthys do caminho e entrar no quarto, mas não consegue.

Pandora – O que você quer, Minos?

Minos – Saber se a senhorita está bem. Ouvi barulhos aqui e vim averiguar! Venha até a porta, por favor. Esse idiota não quer me deixar entrar.

Pandora – Não é para você entrar mesmo!

Minos – Mas...

Pandora – Vá embora!

Radamanthys – Você ouviu. Fora daqui!

Minos – Não vou embora enquanto a senhorita Pandora não aparecer.

Radamanthys – Ela mesma te mandou dar o fora.

Minos – Estou desconfiado de que isso foi uma gravação. Ou então você a torturou para que dissesse isso. Saia da frente ou vou te atacar!

Radamanthys – Não faça isso se quer continuar inteiro.

Minos – Você não me deixa escolha... MANIPULAÇÃO CÓSMI...

Radamanthys – MÁXIMA PRECAU...

Pandora aparece na porta atrás de Radamanthys, de forma que Minos só consegue ver seu rosto.

Pandora – Some!

Minos – É pra já, senhorita!

Minos vai embora correndo.

Radamanthys – Enfim sós! – Trancando a porta.

Pandora – É. Mas vai logo buscar a tal camisa, porque eu li no dicionário que isso não deixa ter filhos. E não quero correr o risco de ter um filho que tenha a sua cara.

Radamanthys – Mas eu sou bonito!

Pandora - HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Radamanthys – Do que está rindo?

Pandora – Não importa. Vá buscar a camisa.

Contrariado, Radamanthys sai do quarto e vai correndo até o quarto de Aiacos.

Aiacos – O que você quer? – olhando o espectro de Wyvern de cima a baixo, reparando a minúscula toalhinha amarrada no quadril e se afastando.

Radamanthys – Camisinha. – Disse em voz baixa.

Aiacos – É, percebi que você precisa de roupa, mas não precisa entrar no meu quarto no meio da madrugada apenas de toalhinha. – Se afastando mais.

Radamanthys olha para os lados para ver se não tem ninguém ouvindo e ao ver Zeros passando pela porta e enfiando a cabeça dentro do quarto pra bisbilhotar, fecha a porta, para espanto de Aiacos.

Aiacos – Porque fechou a porta?

Radamanthys – Quero te pedir uma coisa.

Aiacos – Você está me estranhando? Da o fora daqui.

Radamanthys se aproxima de Aiacos, que se afasta mais.

Radamanthys – Me faça um favor, eu quero...

Aiacos – Eu sei o que você quer. Mas caso ainda não saiba, eu jogo no outro time.

Radamanthys – Como assim? Você se converteu a cavaleiro de Atena ou conseguiu uma vaga como general marinho de Poseidon?

Aiacos – Não se faça de bobo. Você entra no meu quarto no meio da noite, nessas condições e quer me pedir favores... Se não sair agora, eu te tiro a força.

Radamanthys – Espere, eu não posso falar alto. – Se aproximando mais de Aiacos – Você pode me dar...

Aiacos – Se der mais um passo eu grito.

Radamanthys – O que? Vai gritar por quê? Me da logo o que eu... – Se aproximando mais.

Aiacos (encurralado contra a parede) – EU NÃO VOU DAR PRA VOCÊ! TARAAAAAAAAAADO! SOCORRO!

Radamanthys se afasta assustado.

Aiacos – Isso mesmo, se afaste de mim! Agora saia do meu quarto! Se minha sapuris estivesse aqui, você não sairia vivo!

Radamanthys – Acho que você não está bem da cabeça não.

Aiacos – Quem não está bem é você. Desapareça daqui.

Radamanthys – Você é minha última esperança! Dando um passo em direção ao espectro.

Aiacos – SOCOOOOORRO!

Radamanthys – Por quê está gritando? Eu só preciso que me dê uma camisinha e vou embora.

Aiacos – Só... Só isso?

Radamanthys – Sim!

Desconfiado, Aiacos vai até o armário, pega uma camisa e joga para Radamanthys.

Aiacos – Agora vá embora.

Radamanthys – Não é essa camisa que eu quero! Quero aquela que coloca... er... – O juiz coloca a mão por cima da toalha.

Aiacos – Seu tarado pervertido! Está pensando que aqui é sex shop, é? – Se afastando mais ainda de Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – Já entendi, você não tem. – Virando-se e indo até a porta.

Aiacos – Espera... – Pegando uma enorme caixa numa gaveta e mostrando pra Radamanthys. – escolhe uma aí.

Radamanthys - #Nossa, aqui tem muito mais do que o Aioros tinha. Mas não tenho tempo para escolher.# - Pegando a primeira que apareceu. – Ei, o que é isso? – Pegando um chicote, algemas, uma máscara do Zorro e um espartilho.

Aiacos – DEIXA ISSO AÍ! Agora cai fora! Que inferno! Se eu dou uma coisa, já quer outra!

Radamanthys larga os acessórios e volta correndo para o quarto com a camisinha na mão.

Abre a porta, entra e a tranca. Pandora estava jogando paciência no computador.

Radamanthys – Consegui!

Pandora se vira, o encara com tédio e volta a olhar para o monitor.

Radamanthys – Desliga isso e volta pra cama!

Pandora – Você demorou demais. Não estou mais afim.

Radamanthys – Ahh... Mas... Mas... #Ja sei!# Hunf! Sabia que ia desistir. Você não é de nada mesmo...

Pandora – Quem não é de nada é você.

Radamanthys – Quem desistiu não foi eu. Mas tuuudo bem... Eu não gosto mesmo de garotas que não aguentam nada.

A garota se vira e encara o titã.

Pandora – Tudo bem. Eu vou te mostrar. – Desliga o computador e vai pra cama, fazendo sinal para que Radamanthys fizesse o mesmo.

Radamanthys - #Consegui! Hehehe#

O juiz a segue e senta na cama de frente para a garota.

Pandora – Cadê a camisinha?

Radamanthys – Está aqui. – Mostrando o pacotinho.

Pandora – Que coisa sinistra... Não tem nem buraco para enfiar os braços.

Radamanthys - ...

Pandora – Tira logo essa toalhinha – Tirando a toalha do quadril dele. – Aahh... Agora não da mais! – Olhando desapontada pra entre as pernas do espectro.

Radamanthys – O que você queria? Acha que é fácil manter o clima e a concentração depois que aqueles dois idiotas vieram esmurrar a porta e me importunar? E ainda tive que ir buscar camisinha com o Aiacos que estava dando uma de maluco pensando que eu queria agarrá-lo.

Pandora – Você queria agarrar o Aiacos?

Radamanthys – NÃO!

Pandora – Bem que eu desconfiava que você preferia homem... – Radamanthys fica indignado – Mas de todo jeito agora não da mais. - Apontando para entre as pernas dele.

Radamanthys – Isso não é problema. Rapidinho está "pronto" de novo.

Pandora – O que vai fazer? Vai cantar pra subir?

Radamanthys – Não. Vou fazer isso. – Agarrando Pandora, que também não perdeu tempo e começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo do titã.

Depois de três minutos de agarra-agarra…

Radamanthys – Agora vou colocar a camisinha e...

O telefone toca.

Radamanthys – Só um momento... – Se levanta e arranca os fios do telefone. – Pronto. Ahhh... Não coloque isso na boca!

Pandora ia colocar a camisinha na boca, mas para antes.

Pandora – Porque não? Esse treco cheira a morango.

Radamanthys – Mas não é para comer. Me da isso aqui – Tomando o pacotinho das mãos da garota, que fica emburrada.

Pandora – Hunf! Por que teria cheiro de morango se não fosse para comer?

Radamanthys – É pra incentivar as pessoas a fazerem sexo oral.

Pandora – O que é sexo oral?

Radamanthys – Afff...

Pandora – Porque não quer me dizer?

Radamanthys – Você é muito bobinha. #Aparentemente ser criada desde os três anos com Hypnos e Thanatos teve um grande prejuízo.#

Pandora – Sou nada! Você sabe porque é depravado. Responda logo.

Radamanthys – Sexo oral é... Bem, essa camisinha serve para incentivar as pessoas que só pensam em comida a fazer sexo.

Pandora ...

Radamanthys – Entendeu?

Pandora – Se você está dizendo... Mas eu não penso só em comida, então porque trouxe essa?

Radamanthys – Não tinha outra. – Abrindo o pacotinho, pegando a camisinha e colocando.

Pandora observava achando muito estranho. Radamanthys terminou de colocar e beijou a garota, que rapidamente interrompeu.

Pandora – Radamanthys...

Radamanthys – O que é?

Pandora – Você não está pensando em colocar isso – Aponta para entre as pernas dele – em mim não, né?

Radamanthys – Como é que é? Claro que sim!

Pandora – Ahhh, mas... mas...

Radamanthys – Eu vou devagar.

Pandora – Que você vai devagar eu sei, afinal, você é lento em tudo...

Radamanthys - #Maldita!#

Pandora - Mas então... Certo, me da uma caneta.

Radamanthys – Você quer o que?

Pandora – Uma caneta. Rápido!

Contrariado, rapidamente o espectro pega uma caneta na escrivaninha e volta.

Radamanthys – O que vai fazer com isso?

Pandora – Vem cá! – Se aproximando mais de Radamanthys – Vou fazer uma linha pontilhada mostrando até onde você vai poder colocar.

Radamanthys – Você tá doida? Está pensando em rabiscar o meu...

Pandora – Fica quieto!

Radamanthys – Você não vai fazer isso!

Pandora – Claro que vou! – Aproxima a caneta, mas Radamanthys a segura. – Me solta!

O juiz tira a caneta das mãos de Pandora e joga longe.

Pandora – Você vai buscar!

Radamanthys – Não vou não. Pára com isso e vamos continuar.

Pandora – Ta bom, mas se eu mandar você parar, você pára!

Radamanthys – Paro.

Pandora – Promete?

Radamanthys – Prometo.

Pandora – Jura?

Radamanthys – Juro.

Pandora – Jura pela morte da sua mãe? Ah, sua família toda já morreu... Faz um juramento de sangue?

Radamanthys – Er... Faço… - Resistindo à vontade de bater a própria cabeça na parede.

Pandora – Então vou escrever o contrato em que você vai assinar com sangue, porque se não cumprir, você da sua alma para mim.

Radamanthys – Mas minha alma já é sua!

Pandora – Droga, você não tem nada!

Radamanthys – Pandora, eu vou parar se você quiser... Sua fraquinha!

Pandora – Seu miserável! Fraco é você! Pare de enrolar e vem logo.

Radamanthys beija Pandora na boca, no pescoço e a deita na cama, ficando por cima dela.

Pandora – Radamanthys...

Radamanthys – … - Fingindo que não ouviu.

Pandora - RADAMAAAANTHYS!

Radamanthys - Diga.

Pandora – Está doendo...

Radamanthys – Ta, vou mais devagar.

Pandora – Só se você for uma lesma.

Radamanthys – Afff...

Pandora – Saia daí.

Radamanthys – O QUÊ?

Pandora – Você não está fazendo direito. Eu vou te mostrar como é.

Radamanthys – Você vai me mostrar?

Pandora – Eu vou ficar por cima.

Radamanthys – Ah... er... ok.

Radamanthys sai de cima da garota, que senta em sua barriga, mas desequilibra e cai da cama.

Radamanthys – Hehehe...

Pandora – Ta rindo do quê, energúmeno? Vai, fica por cima mesmo.

Novamente trocam de lugar.

Radamanthys – Está doendo?

Pandora – Se tivesse, eu já teria te jogado no chão.

Radamanthys – Ah... Eu... Posso ir mais rápido?

Pandora – Não só pode, como deve.

Radamanthys aumenta o ritmo. Pandora o abraça forte e a "coisa" parece que vai indo bem, até que… O celular de Pandora avisa que chegou uma mensagem.

Pandora – Pára tudo que eu quero ler.

Radamanthys – Você lê depois!

Pandora – Eu quero ler agora! Estou curiosa.

Radamanthys – Deve ser coisa sem importância...

Pandora – Sai, que eu quero ler.

Radamanthys – Espera aí. Não preciso sair. Vou tentar trazer o celular com telecinésia.

Pandora – Você tem poderes telecinéticos?

Radamanthys – Não, mas na hora H eu me esforço. – O juiz traz o celular através de telecinésia e entrega para a garota.

Pandora – Ah, é promoção da operadora. "Mande dois milhões de torpedos por $6,00".

Radamanthys – Agora que já leu, podemos continuar?

Pandora – Espera só mais um pouquinho, que eu vou ligar pra operadora porque quero a promoção.

Radamanthys – Tem um negócio estranho no seu celular.

Pandora – O quê?

Radamanthys – Aqui... – Pegando o celular da mão da garota e apertando-o com força.

Pandora – Você estragou meu celular!

Radamanthys – Acontece... – Jogando o que sobrou do aparelho no chão.

Pandora – Você vai me pagar, né?

Radamanthys – Vou, mas desse jeito. – Beija Pandora e continua o que estavam fazendo.

Duas horas e meia depois...

Radamanthys – Foi bom pra você?

Pandora – Mais ou menos.

Radamanthys – Hunf… Pois ha poucos minutos, você parecia estar gostando bastante.

Pandora – Você demorou muito.

Radamanthys – Mas isso é bom, ué!

Pandora – Só porque eu fiz direito.

Radamanthys – Você não fez nada!

Pandora – Claro que fiz! E muito bem!

Radamanthys – Você planejou tudo, né? Confessa.

Pandora – Planejei o quê?

Radamanthys – Planejou tudo desde o dia que ligou para mim marcando um encontro no cemitério da colina.

Pandora fica com vergonha.

Pandora – Ah, então você foi o trouxa que atendeu...

Radamanthys – Desculpe por eu não ter ido.

Pandora – Você não foi? Ah, perdeu a graça...

Radamanthys – Como assim?

Pandora – Eu nem sabia que era você. Estava passando trote.

Radamanthys ...

Pandora – Que foi?

Radamanthys – Nada. – Ficou triste.

Pandora – A partir de agora pode voltar a me tratar como "Senhorita Pandora".

Radamanthys – Está certo, senhorita.

Pandora – Até porque eu vi que você realmente não é de nada.

Radamanthys – Me perdoe por tê-la desapontado, senhorita.

Pandora – Você não vai discutir?

Radamanthys – Eu jamais me atreveria a discutir com a senhorita. Agora, com licença que vou me retirar.

Pandora – Se você não discute não tem graça!

Revoltado, Radamanthys cata suas peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e começa a vesti-las.

Pandora – Melhor inventar outra mentira para ameaçar o Aioros, ele já não acredita mais que você pode pode mandá-lo de volta para o santuário.

Radamanthys – Vou inventar uma mentira melhor, senhorita.

Pandora – E como pretende me pagar o celular?

Radamanthys – Eu tenho algum dinheiro guardado. Compro outro para você.

Pandora – Mas eu não quero seu dinheiro miserável.

Radamanthys – O que quer que eu faça então? – Terminando de vestir a última peça de

roupa e indo para a porta.

Pandora – Eu quero que você me pague... Assim. – Se aproxima e beija Radamanthys.

Radamanthys – Não sou garoto de programa.

Pandora – Não estou dizendo que seja.

Radamanthys – Hum... – O juiz se vira para a porta, dando as costas pra Pandora – Ta bem. Mas dessa vez você vai ao quarto do Aiacos buscar a camisinha.

Pandora – Ta bem eu vou. – Vestindo o roupão.

Radamanthys, ainda virado pra porta sorri.

Radamanthys - #Consegui! Consegui! Valeu a pena cada segundo de paciência que tive.#

Pouco tempo depois, Pandora volta do quarto de Aiacos com algumas camisinhas e para a surpresa (e azar) de Radamanthys, com as algemas, chicote, máscara do Zorro e espartilho.

Depois de "pagar" o celular, o espectro de Wyvern "pagou" o computador, o playstation, a TV, o rádio, o tablet, o DVD... Pondo assim um fim aos dias de tédio de Pandora e um lucro no bolso de Aiacos e seu fornecedor Aioros.

FIM.

Se chegou até aqui, deixe seu comentário! Críticas e elogios são muito bem vindos!

Talita Sagittarius  
11/02/2006


End file.
